


Lápidas de brownie

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando terminó, observó sus creaciones durante largo rato, como si no encontrara el significado de lo que había hecho a pesar de que éste le estaba aporreando la cabeza con un mazo. ADV: ¿Spoilers? (Halloween, 2014).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lápidas de brownie

—Draco —dijo Harry con voz gutural. El aludido, que estaba ocupado sacando una bandeja del horno con ayuda de su varita para no quemarse, le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva—, no quiero celebrar Halloween —sentenció sin mutar su lúgubre tono de voz.

Los ojos grises de su pareja se deslizaron con lentitud por su rostro mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la estufa para no dañar la superficie de la mesa. Sus labios se convirtieron, de pronto, en una apretada línea recta.

Llevaba días planeando la fiesta de esa noche, pero no había sido hasta esa mañana que Harry había encontrado el valor suficiente para decirle que no tenía ánimos para ello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad y se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Es complicado —dijo, pero se arrepintió al ver que una de las blancas manos de Draco se deslizaba hacía el cajón de la alacena que contenía los cuchillos y tomaba el más grande y filoso. No le tenía miedo, por supuesto, sólo estaba un poco desorientado; había pasado la noche entera en vela imaginando todos los posibles escenarios que podrían presentarse alrededor de sus palabras y el asesinato había sido una de las múltiples probabilidades. Sólo esperaba que Draco recordara quitarse ese estúpido mandil con estampado de calabazas antes de que los aurores llegaran a hacer el peritaje—. La verdad es que no quiero aburrirte hablándote de cosas como…

—Descuida —sonrió Malfoy—. Siempre me han gustado las historias sobre El Elegido —aclaró, riendo despectivamente por la nariz mientras se dedicaba a cortar con el cuchillo el contenido de la bandeja en grandes rectángulos.

Harry soportó la punzada de amargura que esas palabras le provocaron en la boca del estómago. Cerró los ojos un instante y, durante el mismo, sólo se dedicó a escuchar el sonido que producía el cuchillo al chocar con el fondo de cristal del recipiente que Draco usaba para hornear. ¿Qué había hecho, por cierto? Toda la cocina olía a chocolate. ¿Pastel? ¿Por qué lo estaba cortando en trozos tan grandes y rectangulares? Intentó espiar, pero la espalda de Draco no se lo permitió.

—Hace dos años —comenzó sin darse cuenta. Sus manos temblaban un poco sobre la mesa, así que las cerró con fuerza, haciéndose daño en las palmas con las uñas. Draco dejó de hacer ruido durante un instante para después seguir—, cuando estaba buscando los horrocruxes, Hermione y yo fuimos al Valle de Godric. Ahí, encontramos a una vieja conocida de mis padres, Bathilda Bagshot. Fuimos a su casa y Voldemort, ¡por Dios, deja de estremecerte cada vez que…! No es necesario que me mires así. Vale, Vol… Digo, Quién-Tú-Sa… él nos atacó —finalizó, intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto del nombre—; apenas logramos salir con vida de ahí —explicó. Hizo una pausa, para respirar. De pronto era consciente de que en la cocina hacía mucho calor y de que estaba sudando a chorros.

No era fácil hablar de aquello, menos con Draco. Harry no estaba seguro de querer inmiscuirlo en sus traumas, pues sabía que Draco tenía el agua hasta el cuello con los suyos. Pero ahora lo vio necesario porque el hombre parecía muy entusiasmado con dar esa estúpida fiesta de Halloween y Harry prefería ser sincero a tiempo y no a mitad de la celebración. Sabía lo quisquilloso que Draco podía ponerse cuando se trataba de reuniones y la impresión que éstas dejaban en sus invitados.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó el joven rubio, incitándolo a continuar. Por el momento dejó su trabajo con el postre, yendo a sentarse a un taburete cercano al de Harry.

—Estuve inconsciente por un tiempo —continúo Potter, removiéndose incomodo sobre su asiento—. Mientras dormía, tuve una visión de… del día que Voldemort —ignoró el estremecimiento que sacudió a Draco— asesinó a mis padres. Fue un trein…

—Treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno —lo interrumpió Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza y observándolo de manera extraña.

Harry levantó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, consiguiendo que Draco sonriera suavemente.

—Está en los libros de historia, Potter —dijo con hostilidad, pero sin eliminar la sonrisa.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, resuelto, para abrazarlo por la espalda, su mentón apoyado sobre la coronilla despeinada de Harry, que sintió como si un muro de piedra comenzara a cuartearse en su interior.

Pocas veces, durante el transcurso de su relación, se había sentido tan enamorado de Draco Malfoy como en ese momento, con sus brazos rodeándolo amablemente y su mentón apoyado sobre su cabeza, sintiendo que su aliento lo despeinaba todavía más. Tomó una de sus manos y aferró con fuerza sus dedos.

—Me siento tonto. Sé que todo eso ya pasó y que debo dejarlo atrás para poder seguir con mi vida, pero no puedo. Me duele… ésta mañana, cuando salí hacía el Ministerio, me sentí fatal cuando vi a dos niños disfrazados de calabaza.

—Cualquiera se sentiría fatal, Harry. ¿En qué clase de mente enferma cabe disfrazar a dos pobres niños de calabaza? —bromeó Malfoy con su habitual crueldad.

—Mira quién lo dice, señor Delantal —rió Harry, girándose un poco para tirar de la prenda que Draco usaba. Ahora que la veía de cerca, era algo tierna, pero no tenía idea de dónde podía haberla sacado. No parecía el tipo de hombre que usaría algo así por voluntad propia.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Malfoy, riendo también—, es un regalo de Pansy. Me viene bien porque no tenía uno de éstos y detesto ensuciarme la ropa en la cocina. ¿Qué decías de los niños y las calabazas?

Harry rió en vez de continuar con su melancólica charla. Ya que se había roto el momento triste, no quería desperdiciar su tiempo intentando pegarlo de nuevo. Se relajó en brazos de Draco, pegando su nuca al pecho del muchacho, permitiendo que deslizara sus dedos entre las rebeldes hebras de su cabello negro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos un momento, casi adormeciéndose.

¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… tenga piedad… tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!

—Cancela la fiesta, Draco, por favor —susurró.

Las manos de Draco se apartaron de su cabello. El joven rubio chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de él, volviendo a su labor con el pastel. No, ¿eran brownies?

—Potter —dijo, armándose de paciencia, como quien se prepara para explicarle a un niño pequeño una multiplicación. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado—, pudiste habérmelo pedido anoche, cuando aún tenía tiempo de cancelar mis planes.

—Lo intenté, ¿recuerdas? Pero no me dejaste hablar. Llegaste con todas esas compras del Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade y te encerraste en el salón durante horas —protestó, apretando los labios.

Draco bufó.

Con ayuda de una espátula, comenzó a acomodar los brownies en largos platos de porcelana que había tomado previamente de un estante. Cuando terminó, buscó en los cajones superiores de la alacena las cajas de galletas alargadas que Narcissa solía enviarle cada fin de semana. A Harry le gustaban mucho, pero no tenía idea de cómo podían combinar con los brownies de chocolate.

Intentó tomar uno —no había comido nada en todo el día gracias a su mal humor—, pero Draco rechazó el gesto de su mano con un golpe de los dedos y, para contentarlo, le colocó una galleta glaseada entre los dientes.

—Son para mis invitados, Potter —lo reprendió para inmediatamente después guiñarle un ojo.

—¿Sólo serán diez personas? —preguntó, curioso, después de masticar la galleta.

—Técnicamente, sólo invité a cinco, pero es posible que Longbottom venga con esa tal Hannah Abbott, la menor de las comadrejas, con Dean Thomas y esa Lunática Lovegood… no quiero ni imaginarlo. Por supuesto, Granger y Weasley vendrán juntos así que… ¡Ay! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo cuando Harry se levantó de un salto del taburete que estaba ocupando para correr a abrazarlo por la espalda, casi provocando que se rebanara un dedo con el cuchillo que estaba usando para dar forma ovalada a las galletas glaseadas—, ¡Harry!

—¿Es enserio? —Preguntó el moreno en su oído—, ¿sólo vendrán ellos?

—Sí.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Tus amigos?

—Mis padres están en Francia desde hace una semana y Pansy y Blaise ya tienen planes; cómo nunca he dejado pasar un Halloween desapercibido, pensé que lo mejor sería invitar a tu horda de raros, no me asfixies, ¿quieres? —Pidió al sentir como los brazos de Harry se cerraban con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo al escuchar su pequeño insulto para sus amigos—. De haber sabido que la idea de la fiesta te estaba matando, te lo hubiera comentado hace días. Bueno, no… ¡deja de apretarme, Potter! —exclamó, comenzando a jadear cuando Harry decidió abrazarse a su cuerpo como un koala a la rama de un árbol.

¡Toma a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

Harry hundió el rostro en el cuello de Draco. Se había emocionado un poco al escuchar que esa noche conviviría con sus amigos y no con la gente extraña y pomposa que le gustaba frecuentar a los Malfoy, pero se había deprimido de nuevo al recordar la voz de su padre.

Esos gritos… algo le decía que nunca lograría sacárselos de la cabeza por completo.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a decorar las galletas? —preguntó Draco, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó, solícito.

—Toma ése tarro de betún y éste pincel para pintar fechas y nombres en las galletas, cuando termines, encájalas en la parte superior de los brownies, como si fueran una lápida —explicó, sonriente, mientras tomaba un tarro de betún violeta de la mesa al lado de la estufa y un pincel de punta diminuta. Harry dudó poder escribir con él, pero imaginó que un poco de magia podría ayudarle—. Después, agrega chispas de chocolate, para que parezca tierra. Voy a buscar las calaveras de azúcar, creo que las olvidé en el salón anoche —dijo, alejándose del agarre de Harry, que ya se estaba distrayendo con el asunto del betún y el pincel, pero no lo suficiente para olvidarse de estamparle un beso en la mejilla antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Draco le sonrió, de esa manera amable y cariñosa en la que sólo le sonreía a él y después se marchó. Harry respiró profundo y volvió a su taburete, tomando las galletas cortadas en óvalos, el tarro de betún violeta y el pincel.

¿Fechas y nombres?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la primera galleta y dibujó una frágil L y después una P. Justo debajo, dibujó con dificultad un 31-OCT-1981. Repitió la operación con una segunda galleta, pero sustituyó la L por una J. Cuando terminó, observó sus creaciones durante largo rato, como si no encontrara el significado de lo que había hecho a pesar de que éste le estaba aporreando la cabeza con un mazo.

Suspiró y tomó las galletas con dedos temblorosos. Sin dudarlo, se las metió a la boca y se las tragó casi sin masticar. El betún tenía un sabor amargo.

Mientras pensaba en nombres inventados y fechas falsas, Draco regresó a la cocina, con los brazos llenos de bolsas de dulces que desparramó sobre la mesa.

—Deja de comerte mis galletas, Potter, y ponte a trabajar —siseó, haciéndolo reír.

Harry obedeció, sin eliminar del todo su sonrisa. En la tercera galleta, escribió con parsimonia una frase que le rondaba la cabeza cada vez que recordaba aquella noche de diciembre en el Valle de Godric, cuando había visitado el cementerio en compañía de Hermione: el último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte. Y, a manera de broma, en la cuarta galleta, dibujó el símbolo de las Reliquias.

Cuando levantó el rostro, distinguió algo extraño en la mirada de Draco. ¿Duda, tal vez? Por una milésima de segundo, casi creyó que el chico esperaba leer en las galletas los nombres de Lily y James Potter.


End file.
